until i saw you
by Dianzu
Summary: Semuanya adalah kemustahilan. [oneshot; rivaere / riren]


All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama. Did not take any advantage in making this fanfiction. Made just for fun.

.

* * *

**until **i **saw **you

_by_

**D**ianzu

* * *

.

Semuanya adalah kemustahilan.

Mustahil bisa membuat seorang Levi Ackerman jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lihat saja rupanya; dingin, ketus, miskin ekspresi, tidak banyak omong, dan—ah, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Bisa dijamin seratus persen bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang tahan dengannya. Dan juga, Levi ini orangnya tidak pernah memikirkan perkara tentang cinta. Sebab, katanya bikin pusing kepala—lebih baik pusing karena kehujanan ketimbang memikirkan nasib percintaan. Tak habis-habis dibahas.

Beruntung ada dua manusia yang masih betah mendampingi di mana pun Levi berada. Sebut saja Erwin Smith serta Hanji Zoe; sahabat sehidup semati. Tetapi, menurut Levi, ia lebih baik sendiri ketimbang bersama dua orang yang hanya membuat dirinya semakin dibuat repot. Yang satu terlalu berisik dan banyak tingkah macam monyet tak dikasih jatah pisang bertahun-tahun. Yang satu lagi kalem-kalem keras kepala yang acapkali sering beradu argumen dengan Levi. Ya, walaupun begitu Levi masih menganggap mereka teman.

Sebenarnya Levi malas membahas topik tentang cinta. Oh, cinta. Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa cinta. Levi hanya memandang dua monyet yang sedang asyik bercengkrama tentang _what is_ _love_? _Love is a life_. Levi tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa itu cinta. Orang-orang berkata; _love is a blind. _Tahi kucing pun akan terasa cokelat jika sedang jatuh cinta.

Pepatah tertolol yang pernah Levi tahu.

"Jadi, kapan kau pertama kali jatuh cinta?" tanya Erwin pada Hanji.

Hanji merenung sesaat—seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Levi mendengus, memangnya manusia yang satu itu punya otak?

"Oh, saat umurku sepuluh tahun." ucap Hanji.

Erwin kembali bertanya, "Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja Titan!"

Levi tidak heran. Sama sekali. Justru Levi senang—itu membuktikan jika hipotesisnya tentang Hanji yang tak memiliki otak adalah seratus persen benar. Di seberang sana Erwin hanya bisa tepuk jidat sembari sesekali mengusap dada. _Hah, _apa gunanya bertanya pada Hanji Zoe.

"Kalau kau, Erwin?" tanya Hanji balik.

Si tampan Erwin nampak berpikir sejenak, "Aku baru-baru ini. Sekitar dua tahun lalu."

Hanji monyong-monyong macam ikan arwana. Astaga, umur mereka bertiga sudah kepala tiga—dan Erwin baru merasakan cinta dua tahun yang lalu? Hanji tepuk jidat, tidak menyangka jika temannya yang satu itu telat pubertas.

Lalu keduanya menatap ke arah Levi yang masih asyik dengan teh pahit di tangan kanan. Levi yang merasa dilirik pun menatap tajam, "Apa?"

"Kau. Kapan kau merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya Hanji.

Levi menaruh cangkir di atas meja. Ia menatap tajam pada Hanji, "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

Kini, bukan Hanji saja yang monyong-monyong bak ikan arwana. Tapi Erwin Smith pun ikut-ikutan. Tidak, mereka tidak mirip ikan arwana—lebih mirip monyet sekarang. Hanji nampak syok bukan main—ternyata temannya yang pendek serta galak itu malah lebih parah daripada Erwin. Dan Erwin pun diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati; tidak apa-apa dirinya telat pubertas, daripada tidak pernah pubertas sama sekali.

"Astaga Levi! Kau harus merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta!" ungkap Hanji. Disambut anggukan oleh Erwin.

Levi hanya senyum miring sembari mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam saku celana, "Untuk apa? Hidupku sudah lebih dari kata indah."

Lalu, terkumpul asap-asap di udara. Levi masih duduk manis sembari menopang satu kaki di pahanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin pergi ke toilet." Levi bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan ke arah toilet—meninggalkan dua kawannya yang masih menatap tak percaya.

Namun naas, belum sampai ke toilet, Levi ditabrak seseorang yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi. Pria berambut hitam itu tak terima—jelas, jangan lupakan fakta jika Levi adalah sosok pria yang sedikit temperamental. Ia lantas menatap nyalang ke arah pria yang baru saja menabraknya. Di arah meja ujung, Erwin dan Hanji sudah sigap untuk menghampiri Levi—takut-takut pria itu berbuat tindak kriminal di kerumunan banyak orang.

Pria yang tidak sengaja menabrak Levi pun balik badan. Menatap tajam Levi dengan penuh emosi, "Hei, apa kau tidak punya mata?!"

Diam-diam Levi terkesima. Astaga, pria itu berwajah sangat manis dan begitu polos. Mata hijaunya berbinar-binar—seakan minta dikawini secepat mungkin. Ia masih marah-marah pada Levi, "Sungguh, seharusnya kau meminta maaf, bukannya diam begini!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya—ada seseorang yang berani meluapkan emosinya di depan Levi Ackerman. Hanji dan Erwin sudah siap siaga jika sewaktu-waktu Levi memulai sesi baku hantam. Namun nampaknya kali ini berbeda. Levi tidak membalas emosi pria di depannya. Justru ia diam dan—menatap intens?

"Eren, ada apa?!" pria berambut pirang jamur menghampiri kawannya—yang ternyata adalah pria yang sedang bermasalah dengan Levi. Pria kecil itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada yang lebih tua, "Maafkan Eren, _sir_."

"Armin, kenapa kita harus minta maaf? Kan yang salah di—"

"Jadi, namamu Eren?" tanya Levi.

Pria berambut _brunette_ yang diketahui namanya Eren pun kembali menatap nyalang, "Iya. Aku Eren. Eren Jaeger."

Levi tersenyum miring. Membuat Eren maupun Armin sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Eren. Awalnya aku menganggap cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanyalah omong kosong. Mustahil bagiku merasakan jatuh cinta." ucap Levi.

Eren yang semakin bingung pun hanya memasang raut wajah aneh, "Terus?"

Lagi-lagi Levi tersenyum. Ia maju beberapa langkah—lalu mendorong Eren hingga punggung pria bermata zambrud itu menyentuh dinding, "_It's impossible. Until I saw you._"

Eren meneguk ludah kasar.

"_It's possible._" lanjut Levi.

Erwin serta Hanji yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ah, tidak. Hanji teriak-teriak macam monyet kesetanan. Bayangkan saja kawanmu yang dinginnya melebihi es di Kutub Utara mengutarakan gombalan-gombalan maut. Pertama kalinya Levi merasakan jatuh cinta hanya karena melihat mata hijau Eren yang berkilauan.

Sedangkan Armin di sebelah hanya bisa monyong-monyong macam ikan arwana.

Eren yang sadar dirinya dihimpit di antara dinding pun mendorong dada bidang Levi sekuat mungkin—membuat pria yang lebih pendek itu menjauh. Eren mengusap dada. Apa-apaan barusan itu? Ia digombali seorang om-om?

"Armin, ayo kita pergi." Eren menarik tangan temannya agar pergi menjauh.

Levi masih menatap penuh nafsu—tidak, maksudnya penuh cinta.

"Eren Jaeger. Eren Jaeger. _Not bad_."

Ya, semua kemustahilan itu sirna seiring Levi melihat Eren untuk yang pertama kali.

.

.

**the end**

Tangerang, 15 November 2019 - 18:21 PM

**notes: **_oh my god, i miss rivaere so much. so, i made this. sorry for garing kriuk-kriuk, hahaha._


End file.
